1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system capable of receiving document data via a network using RUI (Remote User Interface), and printing image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-152545, when the user performs a print execution operation from an application in a client host, a print setting screen for a print server appears on a browser. The print server makes a setting for print data based on print settings sent from the client host via the browser. The print server generates print data via a printer driver from a print file sent to a print folder. Recently, an application form called a cloud application has been provided. In the cloud application, an application server executes application processing itself, and a browser in a client host displays an application screen to allow an operation. When the user designates printing on the application screen, the cloud application generates general-purpose print data such as PDF (Portable Document Format) data or XPS (XML Paper Specification) data. The cloud application can directly send the general-purpose print data to a printer via a direct print utility such as RUI without the mediacy of a printer driver, thereby printing it.